marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers (Earth-1610)
The team was directed to capture Captain America in France and bring him in for questioning, while stopping A.I.M. from constructing the Cosmic Cube. The Avengers later teleported to A.I.M.'s Alaskan base where the Cosmic Cube was under construction, only to find that the Red Skull now wielded the Cosmic Cube and had betrayed A.I.M. by forcing the facility's soldiers and agents to cannibalize each other. The team fought the Skull, but found their attacks useless as the Red Skull made himself invulnerable with the Cube. The team managed to hold off Red Skull long enough for Captain America to arrive and subdue the Red Skull. Red Skull was taken to a hospital where he was shot in the head by Petra Laskov. It was revealed afterward that Nick Fury secretly orchestrated the Red Skull's actions in order to reinstate the Avengers for his own purposes, as well as to regain his previous role in S.H.I.E.L.D. Punisher & The Ghost Rider The roster of the team was slightly altered to compensate for a new threat in the form of the Ghost Rider, when the Punisher and Tyron Cash were forced to become part of the Avengers. After fighting the Ghost Rider at O'Hare Airport, Chicago, the team headed for Washington D.C., where the Vice President himself was believed to be the next target, as he was the last member of a group of individuals who killed John Blaze and his fiancee twenty years prior in a ritual sacrifice, making them rich and powerful men. In Washington, Mephisto turned Vice President Blackthorne into Vengeance, so that he could create someone for the Ghost Rider to fight , revealing that he had betrayed his followers long ago. After the battle between Vengeance, the Avengers and the Ghost Rider left Tyron Cash and War Machine incapacitated, the two men continued their fight in a church with the Punisher in pursuit. There they turned back into men and the Punisher was able to kill Vice President Blackthorne, while he let Blaze go, who argued that they were very much alike. Leaving the church, Castle begged Hawkeye to allow him to leave as well, arguing that he never hurt anyone who did not have it coming. Hawkeye punched him in the face, knocking out a molar in which a tracking implant was located, allowing him to escape twenty minutes later. The Punisher left the country, opting to go to Russia, where he kills the Red Hammer. Blade & the Vampire Invasion Blade catches wind that the vampires from around the country are uniting to form a single vampire army. Investigating, he learns that the vampires have a new leader named Anthony who is intending to turn super humans to form a team of bodyguards to protect him as the united vampire army takes over humanity. Banner requests to be transfered to the Ultimates to make better use of his potential. Captain America informs Banner that since he has the mind of Bruce Banner, his fighting abilities are sloppy and he has no place on the team. Banner then decides to escape from the Triskelion for a few hours to gather his thoughts and visit a book signing of his favorite author. While in New York Banner is attacked by a group of vampires and bitten by Anthony, who is wearing an old stolen prototype of Tony Stark's Iron Man armor to protect himself from sunlight. Raymond Conner, a young teenager, experiences an accident that takes away his sight. While in the hospital he is visited by Stick who informs Raymond that he trained another young boy who had a similar fate; Matthew Murdock. He trains Raymond to become the new Daredevil. However, while they were training on the rooftops of Manhattan they are ambushed by a group of vampires and they both get turned. Learning that Banner has escaped and lost communication, the Avengers and Captain America search for him, bringing them to the sewers of Manhattan. They come across a freshly bitten Daredevil, who acts injured to lure them closer. When the team is ambushed by a group of vampires Captain America is bitten by Daredevil, infecting him with the vampire virus. The team manages to escape with Captain America and they return to the Triskelion to give him medical aid. Blade notices that Captain America was turned and he breaks into the Triskelion. Captain America wakes up as Blade attempts to kill him and turns the tables by overpowering Blade and biting his neck. Blade Manages to shoot Cap and send him fleeing from the Triskelion. The Black Widow subdues Blade and takes him into custody. At the vampires nest, Banner challenges Anthony for leadership of the entire vampire army. Anthony accepts and is easily killed by Banner, who takes up the mantle. Banner leads a full-scale assault on the Triskelion in an attempt to eliminate the only threat to the vampire hoard. In preparation for the attack, Gregory suggests they bring in the previously under-used Perun. Perun entered the battle and was confronted by the infected Captain America, and managed to hold his own after suffering a few massive blows from the vampire Super Soldier. When Perun was ready to unleash his full power against the entire vampire army, he was grabbed from behind by Banner who effortlessly twisted his neck, killing Perun instantly. One of the Giant Men was swarmed and bitten by hundreds of vampires, causing him to turn as well. The Giant Vampire pointed out where Nick Fury was hiding at Banners' request, but he himself was killed by a fellow Giant Man by impaling his heart with a fighter-jet. Banner then flew through the building, apprehending Fury. While Banner was postponing Fury's execution by torturing him, Captain America's own Super Soldier Serum-Infused blood purged the vampire virus, curing him of the infection. Captain America then found Perun's Hammer and, in a split-second strategic decision, struck the ground with it, teleporting the entire Triskelion to Iran where it was currently day-time. The vampires, having a weakness to sunlight, burst into flames. Although Banner's skin is virtually indestructible, he too succumbed to his vampiric weakness and died as well, but not before Rogers struck him with the Hammer, decapitating him. Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates & the Death of Spider-Man .]] Looking to stop the kidnapping of an experimental super soldier the New Ultimates derail a train by placing Thor's Hammer on the tracks. They are told that Nick Fury was the one selling the soldiers. Meanwhile, the Avengers are told by Tyrone Cash, who also has been selling S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets, that he was working for Carol Danvers. This pits the two teams against each other. They clash in New York and in the chaos of the fight the Punisher accidentally shoots Spider-Man. The Avengers are eventually defeated and Gregory Stark, who has become acting Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. after Carol Danvers was hit by a car, reveals to Fury that it was him who set the two teams against each other. He then has his men shoot Fury. However, Fury, Punisher, Hawkeye, Blade and Rhodes Hulked out, having taken Tyron Cash's Hulk drugs as a back-up. Gregory defeated them using nanotech powers and he went to North Korea where the revolution was carried out. The New Ultimates and the Avengers arrived to the scene, after Hawkeye killed the Spider, Iron Man faced Gregory, using a EMP, he shut down Gregory's nanotech and Thor fried him with a lightning bolt. In the aftermath, Fury returned as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. while Black Widow, War Machine and Hawkeye stayed on the team. The Avengers *Black Widow (Monica Chang), super spy, Fury's ex-wife and team leader. *War Machine, armored soldier. *Hawkeye, super spy. Former Members *Nick Fury, former team leader. *Gregory Stark (Deceased), Tony Stark's smarter brother. *Blade, vampire hunter. *Banner/Nerd Hulk (Deceased), clone of Hulk with Bruce Bannner's intellect. *Perun, ex-member of the Liberators. *The Punisher, vigilante. *Red Wasp, ex-member of the Liberators. *Spider (Deceased), Korean super-solider. *Tyrone Cash (Deceased), the so-called "original" Hulk. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Each teammates' arsenal | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Projects